Laser components configured to emit laser radiation perpendicular to a mounting surface (top-looker arrangement) as well as to laser components intended to emit laser radiation in parallel to a mounting surface (side-looker arrangement) are known. It is also known to configure these types of laser components with respective specialized housings. It is furthermore known to configure laser components as radial components for a push-through installation in top-looker arrangements. For mounting in a side-looker arrangement, wire connections of such laser components may be bent prior to mounting which, however, involves an additional process step.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved laser component and a method of producing a laser component.